


All Part Of The Plan

by inspired_being



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/pseuds/inspired_being
Summary: Draco is given a week to plan a Christmas party for both wizards and muggles and he needs help. Hermione is quick to point him in Harry’s direction and Draco finds coercing the saviour of the wizarding world into helping him seems far too easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerrilee75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrilee75/gifts).



> Thanks to the mods for running this fest and their never-ending patience as I struggled against RL problems to finish this fic, determined not to dropout. Thanks to Vaysh for the awesome last minute beta! 
> 
> Finally to Kerrilee75, I hope you enjoy this gift and the wait was worth it.

Ankles crossed atop his desk, Draco lounged back in his reclined chair and reflected on a successful end to his latest assignment.

Harry and Ron had been seen by Muggles duelling with one of the last elusive Death Eaters throughout the city streets of Manchester. Fortunately for them, it had been on a night when one of the Muggle football matches was being played at the local ground and he was able to pass it off as some nutters playing with flares.

“Comfortable, Malfoy?” he heard Granger ask, announcing her presence in his office. For someone who berated others about manners, she had a bad habit of walking in without knocking. “Hobson asked me to pass on your latest assignment,” she said as she handed him a scroll of parchment.

Draco eyed it suspiciously before taking it from her and unrolling it to read his boss’s scrappy handwriting.

> Draco,
> 
> With the Christmas holidays fast approaching, I’d like to extend an invitation to our celebrations to our Muggle friends at the Daily Telegraph and The British Library. I need you to organise the invitations and a strictly non-magical celebration to be held on Friday 15th December. I’ve attached the guest list for you.
> 
> Hobson

“Are you sure this is my assignment and not yours?”

“Yes,” said Granger pointedly. “It’s addressed to you, isn’t it?”

“That doesn’t mean you didn’t change who it was addressed to.”

“Honestly Malfoy, why would I do that?”

“Same reason your weasel of a boyfriend and Potter keep blundering around for all the Muggle world to see. To make more work for me. You know, your boyfriend and Potter have a lot to answer for. I don’t know how many times I’ve had to cover their arses in the past year. It’s a good thing Muggles are so willing to believe whatever story we make up.”

“I’m not sure whether you’re complaining or whether you’re thankful they are keeping you in a job.”

“Definitely complaining,” Draco declared. He thought both answers were probably accurate if he was truthful, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Granger. “I would have thought you’d given them a lecture about it by now.”

“Don’t think I haven’t. Doesn’t take very long for them to forget it though.” She sighed.

“Hmmm, definitely doesn’t.” Draco was a little shocked they were agreeing on something. He looked back down at the parchment. “What’s today’s date?”

“The eighth,” Hermione answered.

“But… that means Hobson wants to have the celebration next week. How am I supposed to organise a non-magical celebration for wizards and Muggles in a week? And by myself?”

“Don’t look at me,” Hermione exclaimed.

“Oh come on. You grew up as a Muggle.”

“So?” Hermione protested. “So did Harry. Why don’t you ask him for help?”

“Hmm… That’s not such a bad idea. He does owe me for covering his arse, after all. Since Weasel would be useless in this case, I’ll have to think of another way for him to pay me back.”

Hermione gave him a pointed glare, then shook her head and turned sharply on her heels and walked out.

\---

The elevator opened on Level Two and Draco stepped out only to collide with Ron Weasley. “Watch it, Weasel!”

“Move it, Malfoy. I’m in a hurry.” Ron grabbed the elevator doors before they shut.

“Potter in the office?” Draco asked nonchalantly.

Ron entered the elevator and turned around with his eyebrow raised. “Yeah?”

Draco was spared having to explain himself as the doors shut closed and the elevator shot up the shaft. As soon as the redhead was out of sight, Malfoy strode down the corridor and into the Auror Office. He immediately spotted Potter sitting atop his desk giving orders to three other Aurors. He looked up as Draco moved purposefully towards the group.

“Malfoy?” Potter said with surprise then whispered something to the others before Draco was in earshot. Whatever he said caused the other three to leave the office, which made Draco happy enough. He would much rather talk to Potter alone. It was easier to influence someone that way.

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Harry asked, annoyance clear in his voice. He gestured in the direction where the other Aurors had departed. “We were in the middle of something.”

“Nice to see you too, Potter.” Malfoy smiled broadly, ignoring Potter’s question. “Obviously whatever you were in the middle of wasn’t _that_ important or else they would have stayed.”

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry asked impatiently. “I haven’t got all day.”

“You owe me,” Draco stated bluntly, remembering he didn’t really have time to waste, either, no matter how fun it was to play with Potter’s head.

“For what?”

“For getting your arse out of trouble so many times this year.”

“Stop exaggerating, Malfoy. It hasn’t been that many.”

“At least once a month,” Draco recalled.

“Whatever, Malfoy,” Potter conceded. “What do you want?”

“ _You_ are going to help _me_ organise a non-magical Christmas party for my department to which we will be inviting Muggle reporters and librarians.”

“Seriously? And why do you need _my_ help, exactly? Surely you are far more experienced at organising a party than I am.”

“Of course I am, Potter. That’s why I’ll be in charge. However, we’ll need to ensure it is entirely non-magical and Muggle friendly and I can’t do _everything_ by myself within a week,” Draco said.

“A week,” Potter exclaimed.

“Yes, a week,” Draco repeated. “Granger pointed out you have sufficient experience with Muggles, so--”

“Oh, did she now?” Harry’s tone was such that Draco was sure this conversation would get back to Hermione. “And what about her experience? I’m sure she would be much more useful than me. Plus she actually works in your department.”

“Unfortunately, her arse isn’t the stupid one I’ve had to cover for all year.”

“But that’s your job,” Harry protested.

“And yours is to protect the wizarding world, not expose it.” 

Potter opened his mouth but closed it again without saying anything. 

Draco knew he had won this round. “Meet me outside Golden Square tomorrow at noon.” He turned to leave when Potter found his voice again.

“But tomorrow is Saturday.”

“And I doubt you have any prior engagements. Did I mention we only have a week? Be thankful it’s not dawn.” Draco walked out of the Auror Office before Potter could protest any more.

\---

In a sleek black woollen coat, wool-lined leather gloves and a long silver scarf wrapped around his neck, Draco waited on the corner of Golden Square for Potter to show up. It was five minutes past noon and Draco wondered if he had been a bit too presumptuous about ordering the saviour of the wizarding world to help him make his department's Christmas celebration safe for Muggles to attend.

It had been two and a half years since the Dark Lord’s defeat at Potter’s hands and nearly two years since Draco had been ordered to work at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes on the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. The idea was that by being forced to work with Muggles, Draco’s mind would be opened to the world beyond the pureblood ideology he had been surrounded with as a child. His enforced placement had only been for a year but when the time had come for Draco to move on, he hadn’t really wanted to leave. He hadn’t been ready to face the rest of the wizarding world on his own, so he had clung to job. 

If he had learned anything in the first year of his job, it was that Muggle society wasn’t unlike the wizarding one. They didn’t have the convenience of magic, but Draco had learned a bit about how they made do without it. They had invented some amazing things that Draco was surprised worked without any magic at all. He still didn’t understand a lot of it, but he continued to learn, doing research every week at the large Muggle library.

Draco had formed a few good working relationships with some of the Muggle librarians who helped him with his research. He interacted with most often with the Muggles working for the Daily Telegraph and often gave them _exclusive_ stories. Organising this Christmas party for them was a chance to strengthen those relationships and at the same time impress his boss. Maybe he would even get more field work out of it.

Where was Potter? If he didn’t hurry up they weren’t going to be able to visit all the places Draco wanted to go to today. Maybe he should have insisted Granger help him instead. She did work in the same department, after all, and likely would have been on time, or shown up at all, for that matter.

He fiddled with the parchment in his pocket. It listed all the pubs around Muggle London he had picked out as potential locations to hold the celebration. He figured a pub would ensure there was plenty of alcohol to blame for any magic slip-ups by the wizards and witches.

Draco looked at his watch. Quarter past twelve. Potter was coming. He started to walk towards the closest pub on his list and wondered why he felt so disappointed at Potter’s no-show. Their interactions didn’t hold any hostility these days but they weren’t exactly friends. Just amicable.

Draco was fifty yards down the street when he suddenly felt something heavy land on his shoulder. And someone was panting in his ear. His hand went instinctively for his wand, hidden in his back pocket. He turned sharply, which removed the weight from his shoulder and brought a breathless Harry Potter into his field of vision.

Potter was dressed in similar attire to Draco’s; long black coat, dark denim jeans, dark grey woolen gloves and a burgundy scarf with a matching beanie covering his usual mess of black hair.

“Hey, I thought you wanted to meet at Golden Square,” Harry panted. “Why did you walk off?”

Harry's sudden appearance had made Draco's heart race. It slowed down now, and he loosened his tight grip around his wand. He took a deep breath, determined to sound as calm as possible. “You were late, Potter. I wasn’t about to stand around all day in the cold waiting for you to show up.”

“But I thought you needed my help?” Harry said with a puzzled expression on his face. “If you don’t, then I guess I’ll just go home...”

“Oh shut up, Potter,” Draco said. “Now you’re here, you may as well follow me.” He stalked off down the street. Draco was pleased to hear Potter’s footsteps behind him. He really did not want to deal with the Muggles alone.

“Where are we going, Malfoy?” Harry moved to walk beside Draco after they were a few minutes down the street.

“I believe it is called a pub,” Draco answered, a smug tone to his voice. There was no shortage of pubs around London. Surely one of them would have a private space available for the Friday ahead.

“ _Riight_ ,” said Potter, seeming somewhat surprised.

“Do you have an issue with that, Potter?” Draco asked without thinking.

“Err, no,” replied Harry. “I guess I just wasn’t expecting to be going somewhere so…”

“So what, Potter?”

“So low-key, I guess.”

“This is the Muggle world, Potter,” Draco said quietly. “I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that we don’t want to attract too much attention. Unlike you, I know when to be discreet and when it is appropriate to be extravagant, which is no doubt what you were expecting.” Draco gave Potter a short smile. He knew he was right about Potter’s expectations. They reached a corner and he turned his attention to the street signs.

They turned left twice before they reached the first pub on Draco’s list. He pushed open the door and made his way to the bar. Harry followed his lead. Draco caught the bartender’s attention and removed his gloves and scarf while they waited for the bartender to make his way over.

“What can I get for ya?”

“We’d like to enquire about the availability of your function room,” Draco stated.

“Alright. Let me look that up for you.” The bartender went to retrieve a large book from next to a weird looking cash register and brought it back to them. “What date were you looking at?”

“Friday the fifteenth,” Draco answered.

“That’s next Friday, isn’t it?” said the bartender as he flipped forward a few pages in the book.

“Yes, it is.”

“Were you looking at a lunch or evening function?” the bartender asked without looking up.

“Evening.”

“Well, you’re in luck. The room is booked out for lunch but is still free for that evening.”

“Wonderful.” This was far easier than Draco had expected. “Would we be able to see the room, please?”

“Yeah, not a problem. If you wait here a moment, I’ll get someone to take you up.”

“So, why did you want me here exactly?” Potter asked when the bartender was out of earshot. Draco noticed he had removed his accessories as well and unbuttoned enough of his coat to reveal the top of a blue knitted jumper. “If you brought me here just to show off, I can tell you now I’m not that impressed.”

“I did not bring you here to watch me ‘show off,” Draco retorted. “You’re here as back-up.”

“Back-up?”

“Yes, in case there is something… something I don’t know,” Draco admitted.

“I’m sure you can handle this by yourself, Malfoy.” Harry moved to leave. But Draco knew he would need Potter’s help soon enough. He reached out and grabbed the back of Potter’s coat.

“Not so fast Potter,” Draco said through his teeth. “You owe me, remember.”

“Err, are you the gentlemen that wanted to look at the function room?” A lady had appeared beside them.

Draco quickly let go of Potter’s coat and was relieved when he turned around to face the woman. 

“Yes, that would be us,” Potter said and then held out a hand. “I’m Harry.” 

She shook his hand and introduced herself as the pub’s manager, Amelia, before casting her eyes in Draco’s direction. 

“And this is Draco,” Harry added. 

Hearing Potter say his given name was rare enough but hearing it said in such a polite tone made Draco glance sideways to confirm it was in fact Harry Potter who had spoken.

“Nice to meet you, Draco,” Amelia said, drawing his attention back to the task. 

Draco shook her hand as Potter had and she led them up the stairs to the function room.

Amelia let Draco and Harry walk into the room first. It was certainly large enough to comfortably hold the fifty or so people who would be attending the party. There were chairs and tables stacked all along the right wall and an undecorated Christmas tree stood in the far left corner. The floor was covered with a dark grey carpet and the walls were painted an off-white with a dark wooden skirting.

“What do you think?” Harry spoke first.

Draco looked the room over again and nodded. “It could work.”

“How many people are you catering for?” Amelia asked.

“We’re expecting about fifty people.” Draco walked further into the room.

“With that number, we can either do a sit-down dinner or cocktail style food service. Which would you prefer?”

“A sit-down dinner.” Draco thought that would have been obvious.

“Did you download the function menu options from our website, by any chance?”

“Website?” Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yes.” Amelia proceeded to state the pub’s name, something about dots and co then abruptly asked if he was okay.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Draco responded.

“Umm, I beg your pardon,” Amelia said. She looked confused. What was she confused about? She was the one talking nonsense and he’d answered her question, hadn’t he?

Potter stepped in. “You’ll have to excuse my friend here. He is a bit computer illiterate. You wouldn’t happen to have a hard copy of the menu options, would you?”

“Oh, I see. Well, I can print one off for you if you like.”

“That would be great,” Potter said smiling stupidly at the woman.

“If you’ll wait here, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Amelia said.

As soon as she left the room, Draco turned on Potter. “What were you both on about? I am not illiterate.”

“You are when it comes to computers,” Potter stated matter-of-factly. Draco glared at him, but Potter didn’t seem fazed. “Don’t worry, there are a lot of Muggles who don’t know much about computers.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to learn then, won’t I?” Draco said.

Potter shrugged. “If you want, but don’t expect me to teach you.”

They waited in silence for a minute or so before Harry spoke again. “So, does this place meet whatever criteria you have?”

“So far, so good. But we still need to see about the food and the options for decorations. We can’t have the room looking this plain. And then there is the matter of the entertainment,” Draco was glad to be able to talk about something he knew. “A band might be too much for this small space. Gramophone perhaps?” Why Potter was laughing? There was nothing funny about what he had said.

Before he could ask what Potter had found so funny, Amelia returned to the room with a stack of white parchment in her hand. Potter quickly contained his laughter as she offered half of the parchments to him and half to Draco. Apparently, these were the menu options. Draco started to ask about decorating the Christmas tree, but Potter butted in again. He didn’t appreciate Potter’s rudeness, but he did seem to be gathering the information Draco wanted, so he reluctantly let him speak. This was why he had needed someone familiar with how the Muggle world worked, after all. He was still able to get away with not knowing much about the Muggle world for his job. At least for now.

He listened to Harry and Amelia while studying the list of food. The menu wasn’t all that different from what he’d had for Christmas dinners at Malfoy Manor throughout his childhood. 

“Thank you", Harry said. "I’ll have to discuss a few things with my friend before we make a booking, but we will be sure to get back to you later today.”

Draco looked up from the list of food. Had Potter just called him a friend?

“Of course. I look forward to hearing from you.” Amelia lead them out of the room and back down the stairs. Potter gave a slight bow towards her and waved at the barman before he turned towards the exit without another word. Since when had Potter learned manners, let alone was using them? Harry was almost out the door before Draco gathered himself enough to bow and wave, too.

When they were both out on the street again, Potter turned to him and asked, “Where to next?”

“Aren’t you going to explain what you were talking about with the Muggle woman?” Draco replied as he replaced his scarf and gloves, watching Potter do the same.

“I thought we had limited time,” Potter answered. “So, I thought Apparating to the next point would save us some time and I can fill you in later. Oh, and it might be best to let me do the talking at the next pub, too.”

Draco didn’t think he had done that badly, but Potter had a point about their limited time. He pulled out the parchment from his pocket and held it in front of Potter.

“Got a pen or a quill?” Harry asked after a few seconds.

“Why?”

“I want to cross a few off the list.” Potter proceeded to walk down to the street, looking for a quiet alley. Draco followed and listened to Harry's reasoning on why the pubs weren’t suitable. It seemed to Draco that the war had affected Harry more than he let on as he was more familiar with the pubs than Draco would have ordinarily believed him to be. By the time he was finished, there were only three other pubs Potter deemed appropriate for both wizard and Muggle attendees.

\---

It was past four o’clock before Draco and Potter finished visiting the other three pubs.

“You have to make a choice, Malfoy,” Potter said as they exited the last pub.

“I’m aware of that, Potter. No need to state the obvious.” Draco had become more and more irritated at his own lack of knowledge about the Muggle way of life as the day had gone on. He was sure Potter was using every opportunity he found to rub it in his face. Draco continued to remind himself that Harry had grown up as a Muggle and knew far less about the wizarding world than he did.

“Do you need time to think or have you already made up your mind?”

Draco recalled all five function rooms they had seen that afternoon. (There had been two in one of the pubs.) The first one stuck out the most in his memories. “I think I favour the first location,” he told Potter. “But I’d like to taste their food before I make a commitment. Care to join me for dinner?”

“What? Now?” Potter asked. He eyed Draco suspiciously.

“What’s the issue, Potter?” Apart from how absurd it sounded to ask Harry Potter to have dinner with him.

“It’s not even five,” Harry said and the confident, arrogant Potter was back.

“It will be after five by the time we walk back and an early dinner won’t hurt. We can discuss the decorations and entertainment over food. A working dinner. You’ve done work over dinner before, haven’t you?”

“Yes, but—”

“So what’s your problem?” Draco asked. “If we can plan out what we need for the celebration tonight, we will have less to do during the week.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed.

\---

Watching Potter remove his coat and accessories before sitting across from him at a table in the corner of the first pub they had visited, it occurred to Draco this was possibly the longest amount of time he had spent alone with Potter voluntarily. He was surprised to find he hadn’t loathed company for the most part, especially when he thought back on their relationship, or rather the lack of one, only a few years ago. Harry knew more about Muggles and it did get up Draco's nose, since it was now a part of his job, but he could live with it.

Draco picked up the menu and looked for dishes that were the same or similar to the function menu. “I’ll have the rib-eye and you should choose between the fish and the chicken.”

“Why can’t I have the steak?”

“Honestly, Potter, do we need to have this argument?”

“And here I was thinking you’d actually changed,” Harry mumbled.

Draco held back his instinctive objection, because he knew that Potter wanted him to object. Instead he asked, “Did you want to order or shall I?”

“I better do it since we have to use Muggle money.” Harry pushed his chair back as he stood, then strode over to the bar.

Draco wondered why Potter had actually agreed to help him. Sure, he wouldn’t have taken no for an answer but Draco had expected more of a fight. Harry was not usually one to come quietly, but for the most part he had. Maybe Granger had forewarned him and he was doing this as a favour to her? No, he’d been too surprised when Draco had told him about the task. He doubted Potter was _that_ good an actor. So what was it?

Harry was talking to the bartender and the bartender crocked his head towards Draco, saying something that made Harry laugh then shake his head. The bartender said something else which made Potter look back in his direction, but quickly turn away when he saw Draco’s attention was on them. There seemed to be another small exchange before the bartender poured red wine into two wine glasses.

Harry carried the drinks back to their table and placed one in front of Draco before setting the other in front of himself. Draco wanted to asked what the bartender had said to Harry to make him laugh, but decided against it. Instead, he chose a more pertinent question. “Did you choose the fish or the chicken?”

“The fish,” Harry replied.

“Ah, good.” Draco had expected Potter to choose the chicken, but it was important that they checked the quality of the fish..

“Glad you approve.” 

Draco wasn't sure if Harry was being serious or sarcastic. It didn't really matter though. He had asked Potter to help him with an assignment, not on a dinner date.

“Well then, what else do I need to organise?” Draco asked, more himself than Harry, and retrieved a small scroll of parchment from his coat pocket along with a quill.

Harry leaned across the table. “What do you think you're doing? Put that stuff away now. You can't use _those_ in _here_ ,” he whispered, sounding suspiciously like Granger.

“How am I supposed to work then?”

Harry look around them and, without a word spoken, Draco’s parchment turned into sheets of white Muggle paper. His quill was now a pen. “There.” 

“Show-off,” Draco said under his breath and flicked through the pieces of paper. It seemed all the things he had written on the parchment were still intact.

“So,” said Harry, “what’s next?”

Draco looked down at his checklist. “Booking the room, the invitations, decorations for the tree and room. And music.”

“You haven’t sent invitations yet?”

“Well, no. I wasn't told I had to organise this party until yesterday, remember? And I didn’t have all the information to put on the invitation until now.”

“Right.”

Draco waited for Harry to say something else, but he just sipped at his wine. Draco drank some of his own and began to voice his thought before the silence could become awkward. “I will make and deliver the invitations tomorrow and I think the decorations should be relatively straight forward. From what I've seen of the Muggle Christmas displays, there isn't much difference between them and wizarding decorations.”

“Now that you mention it, I hadn't really noticed any difference in the decorations,” said Harry. “Only, there was always a lot of mistletoe at the wizarding celebrations I was invited to after leaving Hogwarts.”

Draco gave a slight chuckle. “Everyone wants to catch the saviour of the wizarding world under the mistletoe for a snog.”

“Apparently,” Harry shrugged.

“So, how many people have you snogged under the mistletoe?” The question was out of Draco’s mouth before he could stop it. 

Harry took a large swig of wine this time. “One,” he answered as he set his glass back on the table. “But only because I caught her under it. Wasn't long after that we decided to go our separate ways.”

Their meals arrived, and Draco had a moment to think of a suitable response. “Ah...sorry you and Ginny didn't work out.” 

“Don’t be sorry. It was a mutual decision.” 

Draco watched as Harry sliced his fish and took his first bite. He barely moved his jaw before he was licking his lips and cutting another piece. Harry looked back up at him and Draco realised he was staring. Quickly he picked up his own cutlery and started to cut his steak. “How's your fish?” 

Make the situation more awkward, why don't you, Draco thought. Though, if Harry was feeling awkward, he didn't show it.

“Surprising delicious.”

Draco cut his steak with easy and it all but melted in his mouth. A very good sign. “Yes, I think the food gets a tick.”

Their conversation turned back to Christmas decorations and they managed to narrow down what decorations Draco should use for the party. From there it moved to festive music. Harry retrieved a small rectangular device from his coat pocket to which he attached a long wire. He called it an MP3 player. There were little buds on the end of the wires that Potter informed him were little speakers and the so called MP3 player somehow contained music which one could play back at will.

“I have a lot of Muggle Christmas carols on here,” Harry said. Draco looked at him skeptically when Potter offered him the buds on the end of the wire. “You can listen. Just put those in your ears.”

Draco stared at the buds in Harry's hand, then into Harry's face and back to the buds. “You'll need to get used to hearing them. You'll hear them at the party anyway.”

He supposed Potter had a point. It would look bad if he was surprised by the music playing at the party he was hosting. “How do I…?”

“Oh, right. Like this.” Harry placed each of the mini speakers in his ears. “I'll work the MP3 for now.” He removed the buds from his ears and offered them again to Draco. This time Draco accepted them, casting a quick cleaning spell over them and fitting one bud into each of his ears just as Harry had.

“Ready?” Harry asked. 

Draco wasn't sure what he was supposed to be ready for, but he nodded his confirmation.

A couple of seconds later, music filled his ears. The tune was rather upbeat and not unlike some of the latest music being played on the wizarding wireless. A female voice started singing.

> Last night I took a walk in the snow  
>  Couples holding hands, places to go  
>  Seems like everyone but me is in love  
>  Santa can you hear me...

A love song? Draco looked up at Harry, who was finishing off his meal.

> ...maybe he’ll be all my own in a big red bow.

Draco raised an eyebrow. Was this the last song Potter had listened to? He supposed it did have a rather catchy tune.

> ...He's all I want, just for me  
>  Underneath my Christmas tree  
>  I'll be waiting here  
>  Santa that's my only wish this year

It was just over a minute in before Harry checked the device and then looked wide-eyed at Draco. Harry touched the device and the music stopped.

“Err, you probably won't want to play _that one_ at the party. Best to stick to the classics,” Harry said.

Draco shrugged. “I don't know, Potter. I didn’t hear much wrong with that song.”

Harry seemed to ignore Draco’s words as he fiddled with the MP3 device. “This is the type of music you want,” he said.

Music started playing in Draco's ear again.

> It's the most wonderful time of the year  
>  With the kids jingle belling  
>  And everyone telling you be of good cheer  
>  It's the most wonderful time of the year

“And this one.”

The music changed again.

> You better watch out  
>  You better not cry  
>  Better not pout  
>  I'm telling you why  
>  Santa Claus is coming to town.  
>  He's making a list  
>  And checking it twice;  
>  He's gonna find out  
>  Who's naughty or nice  
>  Santa Claus is coming town.

Harry went through several more songs and Draco listened as patiently as he could. But it didn't take long and he removed one of the the buds and finished eating his own meal. This didn't seem to deter Harry from skipping through what seemed liked hundreds of songs stored on the small Muggle device.

After their plates were taken away, Draco finally gave up and removed the small speaker from his ear. “Thank you, Potter. I can see you have a large selection of Christmas music that would be suitable for us to play at the party. There is only one problem. That’s _your_ device and I have no idea how to use it, let alone have the music play aloud for everyone to hear.”

“I could let you borrow my laptop. It has all the music on it and I suppose I can teach you how to use it if you want,” Harry offered. “It's not too hard.”

“I’m not sure that will be enough. I’d still have to select which songs to play.”

Harry thought for a moment, then said, “Hermione could look after the music. She works in your department.”

“True, but she wouldn't agree to be in charge of the music at her own department’s Christmas celebration,” Draco pointed out.

“Hmm, she might if I asked her.”

“Do you really think so? She was rather quick to tell me this was _my_ assignment and she wasn't going to help me with it.”

“Now you mention it, Ron did say she had been swamped with work lately.” Harry sighed.

Harry was the only person Draco knew who had the skills to work a Muggle laptop, wasn't working in his department at the Ministry, and could be trusted around Muggles. “I don't suppose…”

“What?... Oh no.” Harry shook his head. “I'm not going to do it for you.”

Draco sighed heavily with disappointment. He meant for the sigh to sound put-on but some part of him actually did feel sad about Harry's refusal. “I suppose we won't have any Christmas music then.”

“Surely there is someone else who would be able to use a computer,” Harry said.

“I can't think of anyone not in my department who I could ask to do it, besides you.”

“Maybe I could ask around?” Harry suggested.

“If you don't mind,” Draco said with a resigned tone. 

“Okay. And if I can't find anyone…” Harry paused and took a deep breath as if working up the courage to say the next words. “If I can't find anyone, I'll do it for you.”

Draco couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. “Wonderful. All right, I’ll go and book the function room now.” 

“Oh wait.” Harry retrieved a wad of Muggle money from his coat pocket. He counted some out and handed it to Draco. “Give them this when they ask for the deposit.” 

They didn't speak much once Draco had successfully booked the room for the party. They both sipped at their wine and Draco concentrated on the papers in front of him with all his party plans. He looked over the notes regarding decorations and a few names of songs Harry had played that he’d rather liked. He wrote more things on his to-do list and worked out a schedule for the rest of the week. 

Harry occasionally made suggestions, but otherwise sat back with the little speakers in his ears, listening to whatever was being emitted from his Muggle device.

It was past six o’clock when Draco declared he was finished for the day.

“So… I'll let you know Thursday morning if I found anyone to deal with the music for the party,” Harry said as they rose from the table.

“Yes. I should have the rest covered.” Draco put his coat on, along with his scarf and gloves, as Harry did the same. Then Potter followed him through the pub crowd to the door and out onto the street.

“Talk Thursday?” Harry offered as a goodbye.

Draco nodded. “Thursday.”

Harry gave a wave with his red-gloved hand then walked away from him. Draco walked in the opposite direction until he found an alley he could Disapparate from.

\---

Draco spent the first half of Sunday writing the invitations for all the Muggle guests as well as for his colleagues. The second half of the day he spent sorting through all the old Malfoy Christmas ornaments. He cleaned or transfigured them, then practiced arranging them on a Christmas tree and around one of the small lounge rooms in the Manor that was roughly the size of the pub’s function room.

On Monday, Draco’s first and only priority was delivering the party invitations. He left envelopes with the invites on each of his colleagues' desks before leaving the Ministry to visit the Muggle guests at the British Library and the Daily Telegraph. He personally delivered their invitations as he wanted to securing their RSVPs as fast as possible. Most of them were delighted and while a few already had other commitments, they thanked him for the invitation. 

He hadn't seen or had any words from Harry by Tuesday and he was starting to worry. Passing by Hermione’s desk on his way to lunch, he decided to ask her for any news.

“Hey Granger, have you spoken to Potter recently?”

Hermione looked up from the parchment she’d been perusing. “Not since Sunday. I heard you had a date Saturday.”

“A date?” Draco questioned. “No, I spent the day with Potter looking for a pub to have our Christmas celebrations at and then tested the food at the best location.”

“Dinner with wine and music, I heard,” Hermione said. “Sounds like a date to me. At least the way Harry told it.”

Draco furrowed his brow. _At least the way Harry told it._ What was that supposed to mean?

“Well, I was there and it wasn't a date.” Draco walked off. He didn’t not want to debate the matter with Hermione.

On Wednesday, Draco confirmed the final numbers of the party guests and worked on the seating arrangements. When he left the Ministry in the evening, he still yet had to hear from Harry. He had promised to tell him by Thursday morning who would be in charge of the Christmas music and Draco trusted he would keep his word.

While eating dinner alone that night, Draco found himself thinking of Hermione’s suggestion that the meal he had shared with Harry had been a _date_. He remembered the laughter Harry had shared with the bartender when he had ordered the meals. Had the bartender thought they were on a date as well? Was that what Potter had been laughing at?

It had been a long time since Draco had contemplated a romantic relationship with anyone. But him and Potter? Why would people believe they were a couple? Especially anyone who knew their history. Unless Granger knew more than she was letting on. Had Potter really told her it was a date? Did Potter want to go on a date him?

It seemed a little absurd to think the saviour of the wizarding world would want to date him. He’d been a Death Eater. He'd tormented and teased Potter every opportunity he got, both inside and outside of Hogwarts. Harry had rejected his friendship in their first year, but he had also rescued him from the fiendfyre and defended him during the trials after the battle.

He mostly interacted with Harry these days when he was part of a botched mission, trying to capture the few remaining supporters of the Dark Lord who were still at large. And Draco suddenly noticed the regularity of those interactions over the past year. As if Harry was stuffing up on purpose… No, that was utterly ridiculous. They worked in the same building, one floor apart. If Potter wanted to see him, he could do so quite easily.

But part of him knew it wasn't really that easy between them. There was so much history, not to mention what the rest of the wizarding world might think if their saviour wanted to shack up with a former Death Eater. Their time together on Saturday had been rather amicable and Draco would go as far as to say it had been enjoyable, but it hadn't been a date… had it?

Draco shook his head. No. It had been business. He’d successfully coerced Potter into to helping him with the Muggle side of things for his department’s Christmas celebrations, nothing else.

\---

The next morning, there was still no words from Potter. Draco sent him an interdepartmental memo, asking whether he had found someone to organise the Christmas music for the party. He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Couldn't find anyone. I'll see you there at 6 tomorrow. HP_

So Potter would be at the party after all. Was Draco surprised? Not really. 

After Hermione’s suggestions, Draco thought it was an entirely plausible outcome. Surely Potter could have found someone else to handle this task so he wouldn’t have to attend the party. But no, here he said that he’d see Draco at the pub a full hour before the party was about to start. Either Harry had taken Draco’s coercing far too seriously or Draco had been missing all the signs.

\---

Draco arrived at the pub at half past five with a large bag full of the decorations he had chosen. Amelia escorted him up to the room where the pub staff were setting up the tables.

“Feel free to start decorating the tree while they finish off the tables. They’ll be happy to assist with any other decorations you need put up as well,” Amelia informed him.

“Thank you, though there isn't that much and I expect other help to arrive shortly,” Draco replied.

“Not a problem. Just feel free to let me or my staff know if you require any other assistance.” She left Draco in the room with the staff.

Draco had hoped to decorate the room using magic, but it looked like that wouldn't be possible. He set the bag of ornaments down next to the bare tree and began searching for the tinsel.

It was five to six o’clock when one of the staff members approached Draco. “Excuse me, sir. We have finished setting the tables. Do you require any assistance with the tree?”

Draco surveyed the room. The tables were adorned with red and green checkered tablecloths, silver cutlery, white plates, alternating red and green napkins and an assortment of glasses at each place. A small black candelabra with silver candles sat as the centrepiece on each table. Not bad for Muggles, Draco thought. Out loud, he said, “You’ve done quite an apt job, thank you. I think I shall be fine to finish decorating the tree by myself.”

“Thank you, sir. We will be downstairs if you need any other assistance.” The staff member gave a slight bow and lead the rest from the room and down the stairs.

Draco turned back towards the tree. He had finished twirling the various coloured tinsels around the tree and already placed about half the baubles in a semi-random pattern. And now, that the pub staff had gone, he could complete the decorating with magic. The first guests weren’t expected for half an hour. 

Draco retrieved his wand from inside the decorations bag and pointed it at the door. He cast both a locking and a silencing charm. No sooner had he turned his back on the door, poised to start enchanting the decorations, when he heard the creak for the doorknob turning and the door moving on its hinges.

Draco turned to find Potter standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a grey suit, which Draco was sure had been tailored, featuring a black shirt with a deep-red tie. He briefly wondered if Potter had dressed himself or whether he’d had someone else pick out the ensemble.It made him look more handsome than Draco would have thought possible. 

The ticking of the clock on the wall drew his gaze and he found his voice. “On time today, I see.”

“Thought it would be a good idea to get here before the guests. Oh, and you probably want to do a better job of locking the door next time.” Harry smiled and Draco felt the urge to curse it off his face. “Shall I?” Harry asked.

“Just hurry up and close the door so I can finish putting these decorations up,” Draco ordered. 

Potter’s smile grew before he closed the door and drew his wand. A few whispered incantations later and he was back facing Draco.

“Done. You may continue decorating.”

“Thank you,” Draco said sarcastically. 

“You’re welcome,” Harry replied, smile seemingly plastered on his face.

Draco turned back to the half decorated Christmas tree and his bag of ornaments. He enchanted them as he had practiced in the Manor. The tree was finished in a few short minutes. Even the lights had been untangled. Draco turned his attention to the rest of the room.

He strung lines of silver, gold, red and blue tinsel across the ceiling and added holly wreaths around the candelabra centrepieces on the tables. He placed another wreath in the middle of the back wall and strung entwined holly leaves and pine branches from either side, continuing the draping of greenery along the side walls. Finally, he hung a small branch of mistletoe from the ceiling over the small area left open for mingling and possible dancing.

When he was finished, he stood by the door from where he could take in all his work as once.

“You forgot the star on top of the tree,” Harry said from the opposite corner where he set up a computer. Draco looked to the tree and saw Potter was correct. How could he have forgotten the star?

He Accio’d the bag that had held the decorations and peered inside. It was empty. Surely he hadn't left the star at the Manor.

“You could just transfigure one of the other decorations,” Harry suggested from his corner.

Draco took a deep breath and used all his restraint not the sneer at him again. It was nearly Christmas, after all. “Thank you, Potter, for pointing that out.” He tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice but was not wholly successful.

Draco picked one of the gold ornaments and transfigured it into a five pointed star with a wire spring at the bottom to place over the top most branch. A quick swish and flick and it was floating to the top of tree where it gently settled down. “Done,” he announced.

“Brilliant,” Harry said, though his voice was much closer than the other side of the room.

Draco turned his head to find Harry standing only a few feet behind him. “Now, was there anything else I’ve missed or that you think I should be doing? Perhaps placing myself beneath the tree with a big red bow around my neck?” Draco teased. He remembered the first Christmas song Harry had played for him. 

Harry’s cheeks turned a notable shade of pink and his eyes moved from Draco to the wall. 

Draco could hardly believe it. “Honestly, Potter?” he asked. He refused to believe Granger had told him the truth. He needed Harry to say it.

“Well…” Harry said, still not looking at him. “I can't say I would object.”

“Wha-... what?” Draco felt as if his eyebrows were at the top of his forehead and his eyeballs almost out of their sockets.

Potter shrugged. “I wouldn't object to finding you as a present under my Christmas tree.” 

“Wait a minute.” All the absurd scenarios Draco had played out in his head the previous day were suddenly becoming very plausible. “You didn't deliberately chase known Death Eaters into Muggle areas on the off-chance I was sent to the scene, have you?”

Harry’s cheeks flashed red this time. “They weren't all my fault. Ron started it and a few times the Death Eaters didn't give us much choice. And I'd be damned if I was going to let them get away.”

Draco just shook his head at Harry’s poor reasoning. “But you admit some were deliberate attempts to see me?”

He watched as Harry Adam's apple moved. He took a step closer, teasing. Now he could see the small beads of sweat forming on Harry's face. He wanted to lean in and lick the sweat from Harry's jaw, before the droplets rolled down his neck and vanished underneath his black shirt. Harry did not say a word, just watched Draco.

“You’re pathetic, Potter,” he said, moving so his mouth was inches from Harry's.

Would Potter dare make a move? Being this close, Draco realised he wanted him to. Did he want to kiss the Boy Who Lived, the man who’d saved the wizarding world from the Dark Lord? No, he wanted to kiss the man who had saved his life and given him a second chance. He had never really got a chance to thank him properly.

Draco stopped thinking and closed the gap between himself and Harry, then he smashed their lips together. The kiss was brief. Draco pulled away before Harry could fully register what he had done. 

Draco felt a firm hand on his back and he was being drawn back into Harry, only this time their whole bodies touched. Harry’s other hand touched his shoulder, glided along it and up his neck to cup his jaw. Draco felt Harry’s hot breath between them and slowly raised his eyes to look into piercing green.

He felt Harry’s lips crash down on his mouth. His eyes fell shut as he returned Harry’s kiss. Their lips moved together as if they were kissing for the hundredth or even the thousandth time. Finally, Harry pulled away. It was the best kiss Draco had ever experienced.

They looked into each other's eyes and for a moment all was quiet. Then the doorknob creaked, loudly. Draco's attention snapped to the door. He could see the knob slowly turning.

“I thought you put a _secure_ lock on the door?”

“I did.” Harry quickly turned away from Draco towards the room’s entrance.

It opened to reveal Ron and Hermione, wearing in a black suit and a red cocktail dress respectively.

“See,” said Ron, clearly continuing a conversation neither Draco nor Harry had heard. “I told you Harry was already here. I know his spells when I feel them.”

“Apparently.” Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past Ron into the room. “And it seems Draco’s getting to know them too.”


End file.
